Nagatsudzuki yūjō
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Raphael hilang ingatan! Melodi lagu adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan ingatannya. Yukimura harus memainkan melodi itu, tapi melodi apa supaya sahabatnya menemukan ingatannya kembali? Warning: gaje, ooc, typo. Inspired by 'Tsukimor Song' from Fatal Frame 4's theme.


Long-Lasting Friendship (長続き友情) [Nagatsudzuki yūjō]

**A/N: aku tidak memegang hak ciptanya TMNT and Sengoku Basara. Aku cuman minjam character-character filmnya aje buat di fic ini. ONE SHOT. RaphxYuki. Friendship and Brotherhood Story. Take a place in Modern era. Fully Yukimura's P.O.V. Story inspired by Fatal Frame 4's Theme ''The Tsukimori Song'' by ****Masafumi Takagi and Etsuko Ichikawa. The bold letters means the memories. Warning: gaje, OOC, typo**

''Hey... Yukimura, apa kau baik-baik saja?'', tanya kakakku yang bernama Sarutobi Sasuke. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan memainkan piano yang ada di dalam rumahku yang pernah dibelikan oleh ayah angkatku yang bernama Takeda Shingen. Entah lagu apa yang kumainkan, aku tak mengerti. Sudah 8 tahun aku berpisah dengan sahabatku yang sekarang sudah pergi entah ke mana bersama keluarganya. Kura-kura kecil bertopeng merah dengan tampangnya yang terlihat seperti dia yang lebih dewasa dari yang lain, padahal tingkahnya itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Ceroboh, keras kepala, tempramen. Aku ingat namanya. Dia adalah Hamato Raphael. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sanada Yukimura, usiaku 17 tahun, tapi aku lebih muda dari pada Raph 5 bulan. Ya... Waktu itu ada tindakan ceroboh yang ia ambil 8 tahun yang lalu itu hingga menyebabkan ingatannya hilang semua. Aku takut bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa yang dapat mengembalikan ingatannya?

**Flashback Start~**

**''B-Bagaimana ini? Vessel ritualnya tidak ada satupun yang sukses...'', ujar seorang pria dengan topeng berkayu dengan ekspresi topengnya seperti orang sedang marah''. ''Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus kulakukan. *Sakuya gagal menjalankan ritual itu... Semuanya pasti akan mati...'', kata seorang pria berusia kira-kira 20an bernama Haibara You. Pada saat yang sama, Raph dan Yukimura sedang berlibur ke daerah Rogetsu Island dan saat itu juga, gerhana bulan sudah muncul. ''Tuan, bolehkah aku menjadi gantinya?'', tanya Raph polos. ''Raph, jangan lakukan itu...'', kata Yukimura sambil menggenggam tangan Raph erat. ''Yukimura, gak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku yakin diriku baik-baik saja'', kata Raph dalam pendiriannya. Yukimura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika ia melihat temannya itu memaksakan kehendaknya. You terkejut melihat keputusan Raph yang bisa dibilang agak nyeleneh menurutnya. Akhirnya, dengan alunan musik piano yang dimainkan seseorang, Raph pun menari tarian Kagura yang pernah ayahnya ajarkan padanya. Memang, ritualnya berhasil, tetapi karena Raph tak memakai topeng khusus untuk para penari Kagura, akhirnya dia pingsan. Yukimura terkejut dan menangis takut dia kenapa-kenapa.**

**Keesokan harinya, Raph terbangun dari pingsannya itu. ''Raph, syukurlah kau sudah sadar'', kata Yukimura. ''Hah? Kau siapa? Di mana aku? Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Bagaimana bisa'', tanya Raph seperti orang kebingungan.**

**DEG!**

**Yukimura meneteskan air matanya. Tandanya ia tahu kalau Raph kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya Raph. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, dan Yukimura menangisi akan keterlambatannya untuk menolong Raph.**

**~Flashback End~**

Aku berjalan keluar setelah aku memainkan pianoku itu. Lagu yang kumainkan itu mungkin adalah lagu yang pernah dimainkan seseorang di Rogetsu Island. Ya! Aku ingat! Itu lagu yang dimainkan untuk menjalankan ritual dengan bentuk tarian yang bernama tarian Kagura. Kalau tidak salah, nama lagunya itu adalah ''The Tsukimori Song''. Di saat aku berada di pasar untuk membeli kue dango yang menjadi makanan favoritku, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Raph. Atau mungkin itu benar-benar Raph yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa? Kulitnya yang berwarna hijau tua seperti kulit jeruk limau, topengnya yang berwarna merah cerah dan hanya menutupi matanya saja. Ya! Mungkin! Itu mungkin benar-benar dia. Aku berlari ke arahnya seakan-akan aku tak mengenalnya, padahal aku masih ingat dengannya. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu apa dia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali atau belum. Yang tahu hanya Tuhan, bukan aku. Aku mencolek bahunya dan ia menatapku. ''Siapa kau?'', tanyanya. ''Namaku Sanada Yukimura, usiaku 17 tahun. Namamu?'', kataku memperkenalkan diri. ''Hamato Raphael. Eh, ternyata kita sebaya ya'', ujarnya selekas dia memperkenalkan diri. Aku menganggukkan kepala. 'Rupanya benar. Itu benar-benar Raph', batinku. Sekarang dia benar-benar bertumbuh. Badannya yang kekar dan berotot memberikan tanda kalau dia sudah berusia 17 tahun. ''Ano... Kau tinggal di mana?'', tanyaku. ''Sementara aku tinggal di Osaka untuk liburan. Rumahku yang asli itu di NYC di Amerika'', jawab Raph. ''NYC bagian mana?''. ''Manhattan''. Rupanya sekarang dia tinggal di dekat Brooklyn, lebih tepatnya di Manhattan. ''Raphael, kemari nak'', samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang memanggil Raph. ''Eh, kamu dipanggil tuh'', kataku. ''Ah, itu Master Splinter. Ada apa lagi sih?'', keluhnya. Ternyata dia tak berubah yah. Keras kepala, mau menang sendiri, egois, tempramen, dan ceroboh juga. Eh, tapi dia sudah ingat keluarganya. Hmm... Mungkin keluarganya mencoba membuat dia mengingat tentang mereka. Ya walaupun tak sesuai yang diharapkan. Dia cuma ingat ayah dan saudara-saudaranya. Ia menarik tanganku. ''Eh, kamu mau bawa aku ke mana?'', tanyaku. ''Aku mau kenalin kamu ke Master Splinter. Gak salah kan?'', tanya Raph. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Setibanya di sana, aku diperkenalkan pada keluarganya oleh Raph. Aku baru tahu nama ketiga saudaranya Raph. Kakaknya adalah Leonardo atau biasa dipanggil Leo, dan adik-adiknya bernama Donatello dan Michelangelo yang biasa dipanggil Don dan Mikey. Raph adalah anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara. Aku sangat senang bisa mengetahui keluarganya Raph, dan yang lebih membuatku senang adalah Raph sudah menemukan ingatannya tentang keluarganya. ''Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah Yukimura?'', tanya Raph. Master Splinter menganggukkan keplanya tanda ia mengijinkan. Akhirnya ia menarik tanganku dan ia ingin aku menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahku. Aku mengangguk dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju rumahku.

Setibanya di pagar rumah, Raph memandang rumahku yang bisa dibilang besar dengan tatapan kagum. ''Rumahmu besar banget ya?'', katanya. Aku memberi senyuman padanya tanda aku senang. ''Terima kasih, Raph'', ujarku. Lalu aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kebetulan sekali, ayah dan Sasuke-nii lagi di rumah. ''Ayah, Sasuke-nii, kenalkan, ini Hamato Raphael. Panggilannya adalah Raph'', kataku. ''Yoroshiku na'', kata Sasuke-nii. Raph menggarukkan kepalanya. ''Yuki, itu artinya apa?'', tanya Raph. ''itu berarti salam kenal'', kata ayah sambil mengelus kepala Raph. Raph tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Ketika ia melihat kamarku, ia ingin masuk ke dalam kamarku bersamaku. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Aku takut kalau dia bakal membuat rumah berantakan karena aku dengar dari kakaknya kalau dia tuh orangnya agak berantakan dan tak teroganisir. Ehehe... Pribadi yang unik menurutku.

Setibanya di kamarku, ia melihat pianoku. ''Yukimura, apa kau tertarik dengan alat musik seperti organ atau piano?'', tanya Raph. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. ''Aku lebih suka drum ketimbang piano'', sambungnya lagi. ''Raph, apa kau mungkin ingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu dulu bersama seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut sepertiku, tapi bagian bawah rambutnya dulu pendek di pulau Rogetsu saat liburan?'', tanyaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ingat. Sedihnya, padahal aku menggunakan kata 'anak kecil' sebagai kata ganti menggantikan namaku, karena maksud kalimat itu adalah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu di pulau Rogetsu itu, ketika kami berusia 9 tahun. ''Yukimura, aku ingin dengar alunan melodi dari pianomu'', kata Raph. Aku mengabulkan permohonannya. Satu-satunya musik yang bisa kumainkan dengan piano itu hanyalah lagu ''The Tsukimori Song''. Aku merenggangkan jari-jariku dan aku mulai bermain pianoku. Memainkan lagu itu. Alunan lagunya yang indah membuatku agak tenang. Sesekali aku melihat Raph yang menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. Entah apa yang membuat dia meneteskan air matanya. Entah dia mengingat sesuatu atau karena terharu, aku tidak tahu. Aku terus memainkan lagunya sampai selesai, hingga tiba-tiba ketika lagunya mendekati akhir dari lagunya, ia memelukku dan menangis di bahuku. ''Aku ingat sekarang...! Yu-Yukimura... Sanada Yukimura... Kau sahabatku dulu... Aku kangen sama kamu, Yukimura'', kata Raph sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

DEG!

Raph mengingatku lagi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku mengambil handphone ku dan mencari informasi mengenai lagu ''The Tsukimori Song'' itu di internet. Ternyata lagu itu juga membuat seseorang yang terkena amnesia mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dan mendapatkan memorinya secara keseluruhan. Aku yang terkejut melihat sahabatku menemukan ingatannya kembali juga memeluknya. Tak sadar aku juga menangis di bahunya tanda aku senang dan terharu melihat sahabatku sudah kembali dan mendapatkan ingatannya lagi. ''Raph, kau sudah mendapatkan seluruh ingatanmu?'' tanyaku sambil menangis. Ia mengangguk. ''Rupanya rambutmu tambah panjang'', katanya. ''Raph, ini sebuah keajaiban kalau kau menemukan ingatanmu kembali'', kataku sambil memeluknya dan menangis lagi. Raph membalas pelukanku sambil mengelus rambutku dan membelai kepalaku. Akhirnya, kami bertemu kembali, dan semuanya ia telah ingat. Apa yang telah hilang dari kami, telah kami dapatkan kembali. Raph mendapatkan ingatannya, dan aku mendapatkan sahabatku kembali.

(我々が再会されています。最後に、私たちはお 互いを満たしています。彼は彼の記憶を取り戻 す、と私は戻って私の親友を取り戻す。) [Wareware ga saikai sa rete imasu. Saigo ni, watashitachiha otagai o mitashite imasu. Kare wa kare no kioku o torimodosu, to watashi wa modotte watashi no shin'yū o torimodosu.]


End file.
